


The Best Christmas Ever

by idra



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years apart, two former lovers bump into each other in a cafe and make the decision to renew their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> [Some artwork here](http://sounlucky.dreamwidth.org/7039.html)

Kelly walks into the diner, looking around. Newly dumped and just before Christmas, Kelly was alone. She'd given her parents a trip to the Caribbean as their Christmas presents and her sister had gone to Colorado to go skiing with her friends. Since Kelly was supposed to have gone to her now ex-boyfriend's parents house, it had all worked out perfectly.

Unfortunately, then Kelly had found out about Sheldon cheating on her. When she confronted him, he broke up with her. She had to admit she wasn't really upset that they were over as much as she was upset because she'd blown another relationship.

Kelly was just contemplating sitting on her own at the counter when she spots him sitting by himself. The one relationship she'd regretted the end to more than any of the others. Ted was still, in her opinion, the best thing that had ever happened to her. Then she'd ruined it by accusing him of cheating on her with Maryse. She had known better. Maryse was in love with Miz, but Kelly was hurt by how close Ted and Maryse had been. It hadn't been long after that when Ted had gotten married. 

Part of her wants to walk over and join him like nothing had ever happened, but she knows she shouldn't. Somehow though, she finds herself looking down at him, standing at the edge of his table. "Hey. Room for another person?"

When he looks up, she smiles, her stomach fluttering. He's always had the best smile in her opinion and the way his blue eyes light up when he's truly happy has always made her fall in love with him. Even before they were lovers. Before they were friends.

"Hey Kelly. Go ahead and take a seat. How've you been? How's Sheldon?"

"I'm good, but you'd have to ask Sheldon how he is."

"Why's that?"

"We broke up. Well, he broke up with me when I confronted him about him cheating on me." She bites her lip, aware of how much that sounds like how their relationship ended.

"He's an idiot for cheating on you. I'm in pretty much the same boat. My wife and I are officially divorced as of yesterday." He smiles a little at her. "She left me for another man. Said I couldn't satisfy her needs." He makes a face. "And now, Mike's off with his wife and kids. They went to Disney World for Christmas. Brett went to Minnesota to be with his boyfriend and Joe's family. Mom and Dad are on a cruise to the Caribbean the three of us chipped in for."

Kelly laughs softly. "Our parents are probably on the same cruise then."

Ted laughs as well. "Yeah, probably. Maybe they'll bump into each other."

"So you're alone for the holidays?"

"All by my lonesome." Ted grins. "I was just gonna throw a steak on the grill and watch football. What about you? Any big plans?"

"No. I'll probably be having a TV dinner in front of the television and watch Christmas movies all day." She smiles a little sadly. Before she can say anything else the waitress approaches, taking their orders. After she leaves, they change the subject, talking about work instead.

When they're done with breakfast, Kelly bites her lip as she pays her share of the ticket. "Ted, would you want to come home with me? I... I really don't want to spend Christmas alone."

Ted raises an eyebrow. "Kelly."

"Not for that. Ted, I'd like to think we're still friends." Kelly ducks her head. "I just really hate spending Christmas alone. It's like the worst time of the year for it, ya know?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll tell you what. You come to my place. We'll have a couple steaks, watch TV and wish our exes to hell together."

Kelly nods, smiling almost shyly. "I like that plan."

"Then that's what we'll do. You know where my place is, right? Why don't you go get some clothes and stuff and meet me there in a few hours? I have to go get food and beer, but I'll be there in a couple hours, if you'll meet me there."

Kelly nods again. "Or..."

"Or?"

"Or, you could drive me to my place because I took a cab here from the airport and I don't have my car. And we could go to the store together and get whatever you need."

Ted smiles and Kelly inhales sharply. His smile still affects her the same way it always did. "Yeah, Kel. That sounds like a good plan too." He leads her over to her car and opens the passenger door. "Same place, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Ted."

He nods and closes the door after she climbs in. When he gets in the drivers seat, Kelly looks over at him. "I..." She licks her lips. "Probably not the best time to talk about it, but... What happened between us... I never meant for it to go down like that. I just... I got scared then I got stupid and I lost you."

Ted reaches over and touches her thigh. "You know, I always regretted leaving you. My wife was... I thought I loved her, but I was just trying so damned hard to get over you that I ended up focusing too much on her and what she could mean to me. In the end? She didn't mean anything. The only thing I felt when I found out she'd been cheating on me? It was relief."

"So, you're not mad at me for being such a bitch?"

"No. I was never mad at you. Hurt, upset, but not mad."

"And... What are the chances of us trying again?"

"I'd say pretty damn good or I wouldn't have invited you to my place for the next week." He grins at her. "You'll want to stay in the guest room, right?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea. For the first few days at any rate." She grins back and leans over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"I still love you, Kelly. I don't think it's in me to stop." He squeezes her thigh gently and meets her halfway, kissing her softly. He focuses back on the road and pulls up to her house. "I'll stay here."

"Ted, you can come in."

He looks at her and smirks. "You and I both know if I go in with you, we will not be packing your bags to stay with me."

Kelly laughs and reaches over, sliding her hand up and down his thigh. "Yeah, okay. So... are we starting over or are we picking up where we left off?"

"I'd like it to be the second choice, but I think we need to get to know each other as we are now." He smiles and covers her hand with his. "I don't think we can't be intimate, but I think we should wait a few days at least."

Kelly nods and kisses him again. "I agree. So, I will go pack a couple bags... or rather, I will grab my bags off the porch and just do laundry at your place if that's okay?"

"Works for me. Sooner we get done grocery shopping the sooner I can see you walking around in your underwear." He smirks at her and climbs out of the car to help her with her bags. "All dirty clothes in these?"

"Just the smaller one. The bigger one was supposed to be for when I was at Sheldon's parents for the holidays." Kelly smiles. "I've never been so happy to be cheated on in my life."

"I know what you mean." He hefts the bags into his trunk and they start for the grocery store.

When they finish at the grocery store, Ted drives them to his house. Kelly grins as she slides out of his car. "This place never changes."

"It's different inside, but hopefully, I can fix that sometime soon."

"Ah, you let your wife redecorate?"

"Yeah. At least a few of the rooms, but I'm planning on taking them back now." He smiles and heads to the trunk, pulling out the groceries. "I'll come back for your bags."

"I can get them." 

"No. I've got them." He kisses her softly, closing the trunk. "There. Ha."

Kelly laughs and shakes her head. "Then let me carry some of the groceries."

"No."

"Oh, I forgot, you're a real he-man." She kisses him and slides her hands down the front of his shirt. "Okay he-man. Get the door open while holding all these bags."

Ted grins at her and walks up to the house, opening the door. He walks in, glancing back at her. "What? My parents swing by when I'm on my way home from work and open the house up for me."

"You cheat." Kelly grins and walks past him. "Am I in the upstairs guest room or the downstairs one?"

"Upstairs where the master bedroom is." He heads into the kitchen and she follows him. "If you want... I think we can control ourselves well enough to share a bed, don't you think?"

"I can if you can."

Ted smirks. "I can." He sets the bags down. "You start putting away and I'll go grab your bags, okay?"

"Good plan." She takes over the groceries, opening cupboards and drawers to make sure not much has changed. She grins a bit when she realizes he still does things the same way really. Either he'd changed it back after his wife left or he wouldn’t let her change anything. That idea makes her grin. She and Ted had spent a lot of time in this room, cooking together and getting everything set up to how it should be.

Ted walks into the kitchen and she looks up, smiling at him. "As you can see, not much has changed in here. We had the perfect set up, so I kept it that way."

"I like it. A lot." She crosses to him and kisses him softly. "I've missed you, Ted."

"I've missed you too, Kel." He lifts her up and carries her over to the counter. He places his hands on her hips. "Do you still enjoy..."

"I haven't let anyone since you."

He raises one eyebrow and smirks before he leans in to lick and suck at her neck. "Kelly, let me taste you."

She moans and pulls back, looking into his eyes. After a few seconds, she's wriggling her pants down around her ankles. Ted tugs them off the rest of the way, staying focused on her face as he pulls her to the edge of the counter and lowers himself to his knees. He smiles at her before he buries his face against her pussy, inhaling the scent. "You still smell better than any other woman." He drags his tongue from her opening to her clit, taking the time to tease it with his tongue and teeth.

She whimpers, writhing around as he seems to shift gears and go at her harder and with more passion. "Oh god, Ted. So good. Always so good. I've missed your mouth on me."

Ted laps at her, pulling back to murmur, "I love that you only let me do this."

"You're the only man I've ever really loved, Ted."

He grins at her and goes back to licking her. He pulls back and straightens up, tugging his shirt off and dropping his pants. "Kel..."

She licks her lips as she stares at his body. She reaches out for him, pulling him close and wrapping her legs around him as she slides off the counter. They reach down together to guide him into her and she starts moving slowly on him. "Oh fuck, Ted. So good. Missed this... Missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Princess." He turns and lays her on the kitchen table so he can thrust into her properly. She moans and writhes against him, still wrapped around him as they match each other's pace. Her nails scrape down his back and he thrusts hard enough to move the table making both of them laugh as they still to make sure it's not going to break. He dips his head and kisses her. "Sorry. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" She starts moving her hips again, licking her lips as he pushes into her.

"I'm good. So good." He grunts as he starts moving again. "Fuck, Kelly. Oh fuck."

"Ted, come already, would you? I want it. I want you to come."

He growls softly as she tightens around him and he bends down, nipping at her breasts and he slides his hand between their bodies, playing with her clit. "Come when I do, Kelly. Please, Princess."

She shudders, tightening on him more and he thrusts one last time, her name muffled against her breast as he comes. She gasps out his name as she follows him over the edge.

He picks her up a few minutes later and carries her up to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and crawls in next to her. "Kelly."

"Oh, Ted." She reaches for him, snuggling against him.

"Kelly, Princess, you need to pay attention to me." He lifts her chin. "I didn't... I was so anxious to have you that I forgot to put on a condom."

"And? You're clean. I'm clean. I never have sex without condoms. Not until now."

"What if you're pregnant?" He kisses her softly.

"I'm on birth control. I won't get pregnant."

He nods, kissing her some more as he strokes his hands over her body. "Fuck, I love you. I want you to move in with me, Kelly. For good."

"Ted, what are you saying?"

"Marry me, Kelly. Be my wife."

"Ted." She licks her lips as he slides out of the bed.

He opens the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a ring box. "Long before I asked my ex to marry me, I'd bought this ring. I was planning on asking you to marry me." He turns and opens the box, revealing a simple white gold band with a solitary diamond. He crawls onto the bed and hands over the box. "Marry me, Princess. Be mine forever and I'll be yours."

She pulls the ring out of the box. It was everything she'd wanted when they'd been dating and even after that. "Ted. Oh god."

"Please, Princess. I know you want it too. We both knew that's where our relationship was heading. Please say yes."

She looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes."

He grins and takes the ring, slipping it on her left hand ring finger. "There you go, beautiful. I love you." He bends his head and kisses her deeply. "I want the wedding soon. Like the sooner, the better."

"I agree. New Year's Eve?"

"Well... I want Dad to perform the ceremony, so they won't be back until like..."

"The fifteenth?" Kelly laughs when Ted nods. "They're on the same cruise. So, we'll wait until they're back and we'll tell them we're back together and engaged and want to be married as soon as possible. Maybe by Valentine's Day?"

"Perfect." He kisses her before wrapping his arms around her waist and rolling them over so she's sitting on top of him.

She looks down at him, gasping when his hands cup her breasts. "Ted."

"Shhh. Just touching you." He smiles a little and leans up, kissing her breasts.

She sighs and grinds down on his stomach. "Ted."

He licks at her breasts and sits up a little so she slides onto his lap. She reaches between their bodies and grabs his cock, sinking on him. They both hiss and Ted latches onto one of her breasts as she starts moving slowly. No words escape as they move together and Kelly's eyes close, wrapping her arms loosely around Ted's neck as she moves on him.

He slides one hand between them, still giving most of his attention to her breast as he begins to play with her clit. She pants as he keeps thrusting into her. He suddenly bites her breast and she shouts out his name as she comes. Her tightening around him causes him to come as well.

She laughs a little as she rolls off him and snuggles backwards into the bed. "Jesus, Ted."

He smirks at her as he hovers over her. "Are you all done or..." He raises an eyebrow.

She nods and pulls him down for a kiss. "Not done at all. Fuck me."

He licks her lips as he thrusts into her and starts moving right away. "Oh damn, Kelly. I love fucking you."

"Love you fucking me." She shudders, tightening around him in orgasm almost immediately. "Oh fuck!" 

He shudders and tries to hold back, but he can't as he comes as well. "Damn." He buries his face against her neck and starts laughing. "I can't believe we both came that fast."

She giggles and rubs her hands over his shoulders. "I know. I've never come that fast."

"Me either." He lifts his head and kisses her softly before he pulls out and rolls off her. "Wanna take a nap? We can get something to eat afterwards."

"Yeah." She snuggles against him, closing her eyes. He smiles and strokes her body as she falls asleep.

"God, Kelly. I'm so glad we ran into each other today. I've missed you so much and you're all I've wanted my whole life. I'll never tell you this when you're awake, but loving you is the reason my marriage didn't work." He sighs, smiling as he rubs her back. "I love you." After a while, he follows her into dreamland.

Later that night, Ted rolls out of bed, leaving Kelly curled around his pillows as he goes to the bathroom. He smiles at her when he's done. She's sound asleep and the most beautiful woman he's ever met. He shakes his head before heading into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Kelly wakes up a few minutes later and wraps her arms around the pillow next to her. She frowns and lifts her head, looking around. "Well okay. It wasn't completely a dream, but where is Ted?" She slides out of bed and grabs his t-shirt that's lying around. She tugs it on and heads downstairs, smiling when she finds him in the kitchen, making what looks to be chili. "What exactly are you putting in that chili, Ted?"

Ted jumps and turns around, smiling a little at Kelly. "Hey Princess. Lots of sausage, tomatoes, spices, jalapenos."

"Any beans?"

"I don't put beans in my chili. I suppose I can if you want..."

"No." She crosses the room and hugs him from behind. "What time is it?"

"About six."

"PM?"

"Yeah." He laughs a little. "We slept through most of the day."

"As busy as we were having sex, it's surprising we didn't sleep away all of the day." She places several kisses to the back of his neck. "So, how's it going?"

"Good. Chili just has to simmer for like an hour. I thought I'd make some cornbread to go with. If you want to grab a shower before we're done, you can."

Kelly nods and moves around him to kiss him deeply. "I love you. You should come shower with me."

"That defeats the purpose of getting clean, Princess." He dips his head and kisses her back. "Go on and shower by yourself. I'll take my shower after dinner."

She sighs, nodding. "Okay." She grins as she walks away, swaying her hips.

Ted watches her go, licking his lips. "You like torturing me, don't you?"  
"Of course," she says, blowing a kiss over her shoulder and she tugs the shirt off, heading up the stairs. He follows her, watching her body as she moves up the steps.

"Damn. She is trying to kill me." He grins and shakes his head, going back to the kitchen to get his cornbread in the oven while the chili simmers.

A few hours later, Ted and Kelly are going back to bed and she curls into his arms, snuggling against him. "Mmmm. May be the best position ever to sleep in."

He smiles. "I agree. I'm so glad you're back in my life, but I just realized that I need to go get you something for Christmas now."

"And I need to get you something, so why don't we go to the mall together tomorrow and we can just split up while we're in there?"

"Yeah, that'd work. Anything in particular you want?"

"You. Wait, got that already." She laughs softly and kisses his chest. "I don't know, gorgeous. Surprise me."

"You still hunt?"

"Haven't been since we broke up. It was too hard to go with anyone else. That was our thing together, ya know?"

"Yeah. So, do you have any of your old stuff?"

"No. I don't have any of it." She lifts her head. "No hunting gear for Christmas, Ted."

"Okay. I'll just buy it for you in addition to the Christmas present." He bends his head down and kisses her softly. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah." She smiles and closes her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You in some really sexy lingerie, okay?"

"That's it."

"That's it. That and I get to have you under the tree Christmas morning."

"That can be done." She laughs softly and kisses his chest again before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

He watches her breathing for a few moments before he falls asleep as well. 

The next morning they head to the mall. Kelly heads for Victoria's Secret as Ted heads for a jewelry store. He'd thought about getting her another ring, but decided against that. Then it hit him. She had always liked whimsical bracelets and he'd seen one the other day while he'd been shopping for his sister-in-law that would be perfect for Kelly. He'd almost gotten it that day and now, he just hoped it was still there. Not that it matter much if it wasn't, he could find something else, but he knew it was perfect for her.

Kelly meanwhile finds some very cute and sexy Christmas lingerie, so she buys that and then heads for the hunting shop she knows Ted uses. He's always gone here and had taken her time and time again. Not that she'd minded. She was all for getting a little dirty out in the field, hunting whatever was in season. It was one of their favourite things to do together. She smiles and walks in, asking the clerk to see the manager. Immediately he comes out, all smiles and laughter. He hasn't changed in the years Kelly's been away and she's glad for that, especially when he envelopes her in a bear hug.

"My favourite little girl. You come back to see me finally?"

"Hi Alek." She grins when he cups her face and kisses her. "So, I have some good news."

"You and my Teddy are back together, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Ah! That is my girl. You have finally come to your senses and come back to my Teddy. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for something for Teddy for Christmas." She smiles as he hugs her tight against his side.

"I have just the thing. He's been looking at this for months, but won't buy it for himself." He leads her over to the guns and pulls one down. "It is on sale. Last one." He narrows his eyes at her. "For you, I will reduce the price to five hundred."

She picks up the gun, settling it against her shoulder and peering down the barrel. "And this is the one he wants?"

"Of course. He does not buy hunting equipment for anyone but himself, except when you were with him. His wife, she was a vegetarian."

Kelly giggles. "She was not. I knew her."

"Fine. Bah. She did not hunt though and is same thing."

Kelly nods and sets the gun on the counter. "I'll need a case and the box for it."

"Case will cost you a hundred more."

"Alek. Don't try it. I know you too well."

He grins. "Ah. No other women who come here know me or how to haggle. I give you case for fifty."

"Alek. I know you get those cases for like ten dollars each. I won't pay more than fifteen."

"Forty."

"Alek." She eyes him. "Twenty. Not a penny more."

He smiles and nods. "I miss the haggle with you, my girl. I will give you for twenty and you bring me picture of your first kill with whatever my Teddy buys you."

She nods. "Deal." She grins and leans across the counter, kissing him. "Tell you what, throw in the shells for the shotgun."

He beams at her and rings up the purchase, putting all of it but the gun box in bags. "You and my Teddy boy will be my best customers again, yes?"

"Of course we will." She kisses him again before heading out to the car. Somehow, she's got to hide her present to Ted. She looks around the trunk and notices the blankets at the very back of the trunk. She nods and covers the gun with them, making the pile of blankets look like they had before. She smiles and heads back into the mall. She catches up to Ted outside the hunting shop. "Hey. I already got everything I got you in the car." She looks him over, nearly pouting when she doesn't see any bags.

"Ah. Okay. I'm just gonna check out our old hunting shop. You want to come in with me? See Alek?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go see if I can find anything for your parents." She kisses him. "Tell Alek hi for me."

"I will." He watches her go and steps in, surprised to see Alek behind the counter. Usually he has to call him out. "Alek! How's my favourite Russian?"

"Good. I am good, my Teddy." He smiles, knowing his part in Kelly getting that gun for Teddy as a present. "Was that my girl I saw you with? I know you are no longer married to that vegetarian woman."

Ted laughs. "Yeah. I'm back with Kelly. As of yesterday." He smiles at him. "I need to get her some hunting stuff. She doesn't have anything anymore."

"We can set you up."

Ted nods and looks over the guns. "Do you remember what she liked?"

"Pah! You suggest I do not know my girl?!"

"I wasn't suggesting that, Alek. It's just been a while." He shakes his head and sighs. "You sold the gun I've been looking at?"

"Just today. Good deal. Someone who knew how to haggle." Alek grins as he packs up what Kelly had always used. "You need cases for her?"

"I'm not paying more than fifteen, Alek." Ted grins. "Are you going to get another shipment of those in?"

"No. Was last one. I don't reorder unless it's special order. But you pay more."

Ted nods and sighs a little. "Okay. Maybe I'll come in after Christmas and order it. How much for Kelly's stuff?" He pulls out his wallet.

After he pays, he heads out into the mall. He finds Kelly easily and the two of them head back to his house to decorate.

Before they know it, Christmas has arrived and Ted grins as Kelly bounces around the bathroom. "Princess, you're adorable."

She laughs and bounces into his room. "I’m excited for you to open your presents." She throws her arms around him and kisses him. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee and open presents."

"Kelly, we have to shower and get dressed. Dad may not be here, but we still have to go to church."

"We went at midnight."

Ted grins and kisses her. "I know. It's tradition in this family that we go twice. You know that. You went with us a couple times."

Kelly pouts at him. "Teddy, I want to open presents."

"We will, as soon as we're home from church." He pulls her into his arms and kisses her again. "I love you. Please, do this? Please?"

"You don't play fair." She leans in and kisses him. "Okay. You go make coffee and I'll go shower and get dressed for church."

"Thanks, Princess." He heads downstairs. When he gets back upstairs, she's tugging on some lacy undergarments. "For church?"

"Shush. I don't have anything but pretty and frilly lingerie with me. We don't have time for you to take me to my place and get my stuff." She pulls on her bra, reaching back to hook the clasps. As she begins tugging on the knee length candy red skirt and dark green silk blouse, she looks at Ted. "Do I look like a Christmas tree?"

"No." He kisses her and strokes her hair. "Coffee is made. Go get a cup when you're done fussing. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

About fifteen minutes later, just as Kelly is buttering her toast, she glances up to see Ted walk in. He's wearing a dark green shirt and slacks with a red tie. "We match," she mumbles, laughing a little.

"Hey now. Don't make fun of my Christmas outfit." Ted straightens his tie. "You should see the family when we're all going to Christmas morning service together. We're a sea of green and red."

"So you all blind the rest of the congregation?" Kelly giggles.

Ted grabs her around the waist and picks her up. "Brat." He kisses her neck. "Come on. Let's get going. One of the DiBiase's has to represent since my dad isn't doing the service."

"Well, we better represent the family name well." She grins and pulls on her cashmere coat. "I'm ready."

He lifts her left hand and kisses just above the ring. "Most of the congregation knows about the divorce but there are a few who don't know. They've give you weird looks but if anyone says anything... Just tell them to talk to me about it."

"Okay." She smiles and squeezes his hand. "Let's get going."

At the church, Kelly stays close to Ted's side as they make their way up to Ted's usual seat. "Do you always sit in the same spots?"

"Every Christmas, Mom, me, my brothers and their wives-- or in Brett's and my case our ex-wives-- and Mike's kids, we'll take seats up front so Dad can watch us. It stemmed from when I was little and me and Mike and then me and Brett would beat the crap out of each other in church." He grins and leads her to the front row. She slides into one of the chairs, smiling a little when the people behind her say hi to Ted. He grins and says hi back. Leaning over, he kisses Kelly softly. "I have to go talk to the minister. He knows Dad and Mom are gone, but not the rest of the family."

"You're going to leave me alone?"

"Just for a couple minutes." He leans down and kisses her, standing up and walking off to find the minister.

Kelly tenses a little when a lady about her age sits next to her. "So. You're Teddy's newest girlfriend? You won't last either. He's still pining for his first true love."

Kelly wrinkles her nose. "Yeah? What was her name?"

"Kelly."

"And what's your name?"

"Miranda. I'm Teddy's cousin. Well, technically I'm his dad's cousin, but same thing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miranda. I'm Kelly."

Miranda's cheeks turn pink. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Kelly. I didn't realize. I should've."

"No, it's fine. It's actually kind of flattering that he loves me that much." Kelly smiles at her. "He talked about me?"

"All the time. He never got over you."

"I never got over him either. It's part of why we're back together now." She glances around and sees Ted laughing with a tall, skinny man. "He's... my everything."

Miranda pats her leg and excuses herself as Ted returns. Ted sits down and wraps an arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Okay. What did Miranda want?"

"To tell me that you weren't gonna to stay with me because you were pining for your first true love." Kelly grins when Ted scowls and looks over his shoulder. "Then she told me that your first true love was named Kelly and I introduced myself to her and she was embarrassed."

Ted laughs and shakes his head. "Well, at least it got sorted without too much drama." He kisses her temple. "Now shush. Services are about to start."

An hour later, service is letting out and Ted gets to his feet, helping Kelly up. "Well?"

"I can see why you come to both." She kisses his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Ted."

He starts to speak, but is cut off by a squeal and a small woman jumping onto Ted. "Oh my God, Teddy Bear! I haven't seen you in forever!" 

Kelly steps back, one eyebrow raised as she looks on amused by the fact that this not-even-five-feet-tall woman nearly knocking Ted over. Not to mention that this petite woman is leaving bright red lipstick all over his face. "Teddy Bear? Introduce me to your girlfriend?" Kelly asks, raising an eyebrow.

Ted flushes, nearly matching the colour of the lipstick. "Kelly, this is my best friend's wife, Trudy. Trudy, this is my fiancé Kelly."

Trudy turns and beams. " _The_ Kelly?"

"I guess. It's nice to meet y-" Kelly yelps as she's cut off by Trudy hugging her and kissing her.

Ted shakes his head. "Trudy, back off. Jesus, Dan, can't you keep your wife under control?"

Trudy turns and smacks Ted in the stomach. "Behave, Teddy Bear."

"Yeah, Teddy Bear. Behave." Kelly smiles as she tries not to laugh.

Ted rolls his eyes. "Trudy, there's no reason to jump on my fiancé. She doesn't even know you."

"Teddy Bear." Trudy glares at him and turns back to Kelly. "We've got to go, but get my number from Teddy Bear here. We'll go shopping after the holidays."

Kelly grins and nods. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Trudy and Dan take off and Ted wraps his arm around Kelly's waist and pulls her out of the church before anyone else can waylay them. Kelly laughs as he all but pushes her into the car and runs around it, sliding in and starting the engine. "In a rush, Teddy Bear?" 

"Oh God. Please don't call me that. She knows I hate being called that."

Kelly laughs. "Okay. I won't call you that." She leans over and kisses him. "Well, that was... interesting. I liked the service."

"Yeah, it's usually a good service. I like it better when Dad does it." Ted shrugs. "Now, we'll have breakfast at home and after that we can open presents and after that, you can let me have you under the tree."

"Is that part of your Christmas present?"

"Absolutely." Ted grins over at her as he pulls up to the house. "Okay. Breakfast is just going to be eggs and toast."

"Sounds good. You cook while I run upstairs to get your gifts, okay? I'm also changing out of the skirt and blouse because I don't want you ripping them when we have our fun after opening presents."

"Will do." They head inside and Kelly runs upstairs, slipping out of the skirt and blouse and the lingerie she had put on for the new things she'd bought Ted. She slips on an old, ratty robe of his, knowing it covers everything. She tugs on the stockings with Santa hats that match the red velvet underwear and bra. Next, she tugs out the gun and carries that downstairs, adding it to the pile that's grown since they left. 

She heads into the kitchen and sits at the table, tucking her legs up under her. "Are you going to be awesome and let me get out of dishes?"

"Consider it one of your many Christmas gifts." He sets a plate in front of her and raises an eyebrow as he sits across from her. "Should I change?"

"If you want. Your very last gift that you get to open is under the robe though, so..." She grins and starts to eat.

After breakfast is over, Ted heads upstairs after telling Kelly he's going to change into something more comfortable. She does the dishes quickly and heads into the living room, settling in with her legs tucked up under her. She doesn't want Ted to see any of his present, so she grabs a blanket and pulls it over her lap as well.

She looks up when he walks into the living room. Her smile widens at the sight of him wearing silk boxers with candy canes on them. "Very cute."

"I thought they were pretty festive." He leans over and kisses her before he starts separating their stuff into two piles.

An hour later, Kelly smiles as he starts playing with his gun. "Hey. You have one more present to unwrap."

"Kelly, you got me more than enough."

She stands up, showing off her stockings as she slips into the heels she'd brought down earlier. "Okay. If you don't want to see what I got you..." She tugs open the road a little to show the thigh high stockings held up with only a garter belt. "I guess I'll just have to take it back."

Ted reaches out and grabs her. "I don't think so." He pulls her onto his lap and slides a hand up her thigh. He groans when he brushes the silky panties. "Oh fuck, Kelly. That's so hot."

She laughs, sliding off his lap. She stands in front of him. "You want to unwrap your present?"

He reaches up and undoes the tie on the robe, his mouth dropping open when he sees the nearly see through bra and the panties that match. Both have grinning Santas all over them, matching the thigh high stockings. He places his hand on her knee and slides it up, brushing over the silk stockings and up to her hip. "Damn, Kelly." 

She straddles his lap and pulls open the flap in his boxers. She pulls him out, stroking his cock. "Want you."

"You've got me," he murmurs tugging her panties aside. She moves closer to him then shakes her head. "Kelly?"

"You wanted me under the tree." She grins and slips out of the panties, walking over to the tree. "Well?"

Laughing, Ted gets to his feet and slips off his boxers before he kneels between her legs. Lifting her hips, he pushes into her slowly, rocking his hips as she moans his name. She moves her hips to meet his, scraping her nails lightly down his back. "Oh damn, Kelly." He shudders and begins thrusting harder.

She gasps and digs her nails in, her head falling back as he rubs his thumb over her clit. "Oh fuck, Ted!" she gasps his name as her body shudders up and over into an orgasm.

He follows soon after, leaning down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas, Kelly."

"Best Christmas ever." She grins and runs her fingers through his hair. "Did you get everything you want?"

"Nearly." He smiles and kisses her again as he slips out of her and rolls to the side. She rolls with him, snuggling up against his chest. 

"What's missing?"

"Don't get mad, but... I kind of wish you were pregnant."

She smiles and kisses his chest. "Well, maybe you'll get your wish someday soon. I can always go off the pill, if you're serious."

"You mean it? What about wrestling?"

"I can come back from a pregnancy." She lifts her head and looks at him. "I want your children, Ted. Whatever it takes, even if it means giving up wrestling completely. I want to carry your babies."

"Then this is definitely the best Christmas ever." He kisses her again and rolls her on top of him.

_the end_


End file.
